Heaven In Your Eyes
by DevlinV1
Summary: [FIN:2004:Hardycest:Sequel to 5 Minutes In Heaven] A year has passed since a simple game brought Matt & Jeff together for one night. Matt can't stop thinking about his brother. Will he ever find his Heaven?


**Heaven In Your Eyes**

**By Archangel**

_A/N: Sequel to "Five Minutes In Heaven."_

"Matty…" came the sweet sound of Jeff's pleasure. "Matty…"

He squeezed his eyes shut even more, panting in time with his movements, gripping the silky smooth hips of his baby brother. He thrust himself upon him wildly as Jeff tried to keep up with him. Feeling him buck against him was almost more than he could bear. He looked down into his eyes and was trapped. He fell into the dazzling green hues as his body tightened, twitched, and finally was granted the rushing release he'd been longing for. He cried out and threw his head back, black tresses flooding down his shoulders, sweat shining on his tanned skin. His surroundings were filled with dazzling light and at the heart of it was his beloved brother with his glittering eyes.

"Oh God, Jeff…" he moaned softly, leaning down over him to kiss his lips.

"Matty, wake up…"

"Huh?"

He opened his eyes as he was violently shoved in the side, raising his head and looking around. He blinked in confusion. He was sitting inside of his father's truck, Jeff sitting right next to him, their hips brushing from the close confines. It was broad daylight. Matt groaned and pulled himself upright from where he'd been leaning on the passenger side door.

"Have a good nap?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah… Little stiff, though," he whined and cracked his neck.

"No kidding," came the snickering reply.

Matt arched a brow over at him, but Jeff's eyes were turned down. Down and right into his older brother's lap. Matt followed his eyes to see that the blue jeans he'd worn that day were quite revealing to say the least. Even though he had tucked himself down his right pant leg it was obvious that he had an erection. He cussed under his breath and crossed his legs a little awkwardly while Jeff laughed at him.

"Having dreams of beautiful blonds again?"

Matt sighed, looking out the window sadly. "Yeah, you could definitely say that." _Considering you bleached your hair out to blond again_.

"You really need to get a permit for that thing, Matty. You know there's a law against animals that size."

He groaned and banged his forehead against the window a couple times. "Will you shut up you perverted little motherfu—"

"Okay boys! We're ready to go!" Gilbert Hardy said as he climbed back in the truck after pumping gas.

"What were you going to say, Matty?" Jeff grinned viciously.

"Jesus might love you, but I think you're a spoiled rotten little brat that needs his mouth washed out with soap."

"What was going on in here?" Gil asked.

"Jeff's being a smartass."

"I am not! All I did was wake you up and with good reason!"

"Good reason my foot! You just love torturing me!"

"You're one to talk!"

"Hey!" Gil yelled over both of them before the argument went too far. "What did I say about fighting in this truck?"

"We'll get our rumps blistered?" Jeff asked.

"Keep that in mind until we get to the cabin."

Jeff nodded, giving a small glare at Matt, who only snapped his teeth at him with a loud clack. Thankfully the remainder of the drive remained silent aside from country music playing on the radio. Not just country, though. No, it was pure bluegrass courtesy of people around Gil's age. If only the eldest Hardy male knew what effects hours and hours of bluegrass could have on a child's musical tastes he would've never played it.

Matt spent the rest of the drive staring out the window and trying unsuccessfully to forget the erotic dream he'd been having before his bratty brother had woken him up. If only the real Jeff could be more like the one in his dreams, soft, beautiful, and above all nearly silent aside from impassioned cries of rapture. That was only half of Matt's problems, though. For not only was he dreaming of his little brother every time he closed his eyes, but he was fantasizing about him during every waking moment, staring at him whenever he had a chance to do so. Ever since that one fateful night about a year ago when the two of them had been tricked into kissing, Matt had been completely obsessed with his own brother.

A simple kiss was all it had taken. One pressing of lips, caresses of each others tongue, and Matt had gotten hooked. He'd never admit it, even to Jeff himself, but it had been his first french kiss. Of course, as if the kiss hadn't been enough, he and Jeff had indulged their desires in another way much later that same night. Even a year later Matt could remember every blissful second of that night as clearly as it had happened only a week prior. The moonlight shining on Jeff's fair skin as his youthful face contorted in an expression of the purest bliss, the sound of his childish voice begging for more, and the feeling of his hardened cock sliding through Matt's clenched fist. It had been a whole year ago and it still was such a powerful image that it could give Matt an orgasm in a matter of seconds.

A lot could change in a year, especially when it concerned a growing child. As the brothers unloaded bags and other things from the back of the truck Matt took notice once again of the changes in his brother. They were nearly the same height, Matt standing at six feet and one inch with Jeff just under him at five foot nine. Jeff's body was filling out with muscle, his face now had the shadows of facial hair, and even his chest was starting to get a little fuzzy. He was a 'late bloomer' as their auntie liked to say. Jeff's voice still squeaked now and then, but for the most part had made the transition to manly bass. It made him sound all the more soothing and gentle.

"Matty! Bet you can't beat me to the dock anymore!"

He looked up from where he was digging out their fishing rods, seeing Jeff a few feet away, standing in front of one of the many trails that wound through the wooded property they spent their summers on. He was bouncing back and forth from foot to foot, ready to run at the first sign of Matt chasing him. He only shrugged.

"Probably not since those legs of yours have gotten lankier! Come help me with the fishing stuff!"

He smiled when Jeff's shoulders slumped. Jeff kicked at the dirt in front of him and grudgingly came back over to the truck, muttering something about Matt being boring. Matt only chuckled and waited till Jeff was involved in unknotting some fishing twine before taking off towards the trail. He heard the rods clatter when they were dropped. Jeff was following. Not only following, but closing in fast.

"Holy shit, Jeffro! You _are_ getting quicker!"

Sure enough Jeff passed him up just as they emerged from the woods. Matt slowed his pace since he was the obvious loser, but Jeff didn't stop. He ran down to the end of the dock, gave one loud yell of triumph and jumped. Matt smiled as Jeff crashed through the still surface of the lake. He emerged a second later, throwing his hair back with a howl.

"Oh my God it's cold!"

"It's only May you dumb shit! Of course it's still gonna be cold!"

Matt sat down at the end of the dock as Jeff climbed up the ladder to get out, sitting down next to him to swing his dripping legs out over the water. Matt watched as he stripped off his shoes and socks, then his shirt, being left only in cut off blue jeans. With the sheen of the water on his body and the rivulets running down from his hair he looked like some sort of wet angel. The sun threw the reflection of the rippling water over him to only add to the dreamy effect. Matt could've stared at him forever, but Jeff looked over and smiled up at him.

"I know, I know. I'm crazy."

"Very much so, but we already established that fact." He tilted his head slightly as he gazed at him. "Damn, your eyes are bright out here."

"What?"

"The light is reflecting from the water onto you and it's making your eyes almost glow."

Jeff blinked and gave him a wide eyed look for a moment before giggling. Matt sighed softly, leaning over closer as he reached out to touch his brother's face. Jeff's expression turned serious, startled, as Matt closed the gap between them quickly with a light kiss on the cheek.

"You're becoming more and more beautiful everyday," he whispered. "You're growing up so fast, Jeffro."

"Why are you thinking about something like that?"

"I've been thinking about it all day. You're so different than you were a year ago. Taller, stronger, and just completely different. You act different, sound different, and of course look different too. It's just amazing. I guess it's cuz of the three year gap between us, but I can see you growing up. I see you… and it makes me a little sad."

"That I'm getting older?" Jeff snickered. "You used to always complain that I was too young."

"I know, but it's my job as your big brother to do that to ya." He nudged him with his shoulder. "Really, though, I'm gonna miss you being a little kid. You were so adorable."

"I still am!" he protested. "I'm the cutest little thing in all of Cameron."

Matt smiled a little sadly. "Yeah… Yeah, you are."

Jeff looked up at him in surprise. "I wasn't expecting _that_ as your answer."

"Sorry."

The two of them fell silent again, staring out across the expanse of water, each lost in their thoughts. A moment later, though, Jeff reached over and took Matt's hand in his. He looked down as their fingers laced together smoothly, Jeff's long artist fingers looking so much smaller than his own calloused worker's hands. He let his eyes slowly come back up to light upon Jeff's profile, staring shamelessly at him, memorizing every detail for the millionth time. Every time he looked at him there was something new and different. A new hairstyle, a new blemish, even further development of what were becoming fierce eyebrows and a cleft chin.

"Matty?"

"Hmm?" he barely responded as he watched Jeff's lips moving when he spoke.

"Are you ever gonna forget about it?"

"No," he whispered, knowing exactly what he was talking about. "I can't. It was the only moment in my life that I felt completely happy."

"You need to stop it. You said yourself that it can never be that way."

"I know. Believe me, I live with that every single day."

Finally Jeff looked at him with mournful eyes. "This isn't going to become a wedge between us, is it? I mean, I don't want you to grow bitter towards me or anything. And I don't want you to think that just because you love me that means you have to restrain yourself so much."

"But I do, Jeffro," he sighed. "If I don't then I'd be taking you in my arms whenever I got near you. I'd be crawling into your bed every night and begging for you to let me touch you."

"Really?" he whispered in surprise.

"Yeah. I love you so much. I just wish that I could."

Jeff's lips quivered noticeably before he leaned forward, resting his forehead on Matt's. He nuzzled him affectionately, sniffling as quietly as possible as he began to tear up. Matt let go of his hand to put his arm around him, the other one following a second later, taking Jeff into his strong embrace. Jeff turned his head down to press against Matt's chest, tucked snugly into his warmth, his body trembling slightly as he held back the tears that were choking him. Matt didn't dare to question why. He knew. Jeff was frightened of the truth. It had shown in his eyes when Matt had confessed his love only seconds ago, the small amount of complete fear flashing before the tears came.

"I'm sorry," Matt whispered softly. "I'm so sorry, baby brother. I never meant for it to happen."

"I know, Matty," he whimpered.

"Don't be scared of me."

"I'm not scared. I'm sad. Sad that you and I can never be together."

"Someday we will be," he said without really thinking about it. "Someday when we're older we'll be able to move into a house all our own and live together. Then we'll be together just as we want to be. We'll just hide it from everyone else."

Jeff slowly raised his head, tears spilling over his reddened cheek. "You think we can do that?"

"Why not? No one will ever know. When we're in public we'll be brothers, but inside our own quiet little house we'll be lovers. It'll be like living in Heaven." He touched his cheek again tenderly. "It'll be like living in your eyes."

Jeff didn't give any clue to understanding what Matt meant about his eyes, but simply stared at him in dreamy manner. Matt was trapped in his gaze yet again and was gradually being pulled in. He stared into those dancing emerald pools as he drew closer, tilting his head so not to clash noses, watching as lids fluttered shut and long eyelashes cast shadows over fair cheeks. He ran his tongue over his own pouted lips before brushing them over Jeff's thinner ones. There was a hesitant response, barely noticeable, until he returned to kiss him again and felt his brother's mouth move fully against his own. He finally closed his eyes and let only his sense of touch take in the silky softness that was Jeff's delicate mouth, boldly slipping his tongue into his next movement to brush it against him. He received the answer he'd prayed for in a parting of lips. He slid his tongue into the warm opening provided, seeking out Jeff's tongue to quarrel with it as he had done verbally so many times before. A soft moan was heard and he realized it was from his brother's throat. Despite the fact that the sound made him only want more, he slowly pulled back, pecking him lightly one last time before leaning back to gaze upon him again.

"Matty…" he panted. "Why'd you stop?"

"We have an audience," he whispered, lying a hand on Jeff's cheek before he had a chance to turn his head to look. "Don't. It's Daddy."

"He saw us. We're screwed," his voice started to tremble.

"Shhh. I'm thinking." He chewed his lower lip as he slowly turned to face Jeff more, raising his hands to gesture as he talked again. "I bet if we play it off correctly we can make it look like I'm teaching you how to kiss."

Jeff arched a brow at him. "How's that going to help us?"

"It'll give him reason to believe it's a lot more innocent than it looks."

"Oh." Jeff turned only his eyes to glance quickly over at the opening to the path they'd come through before. "He's still staring at us."

"Well, of course he is, Jeffro. He just saw his sons kiss each other," he pointed out, still making various gestures as if he were explaining something carefully. "Now come here and do it again, but this time I'm gonna pull back like you did something stupid."

"Oh, great. Make him think I suck at it."

Matt couldn't help but grin, "I know better than that. Now come here."

Knowing their father was right there made Jeff more than a little nervous, which in a way was a good thing because it could be taken as unwillingness. Matt gestured him forward impatiently. Jeff leaned in and kissed him hesitantly, trying to make it look like he didn't know what he was doing. After a few seconds Matt pulled away quickly and wiped at his lips.

"Not like that you dumbass! You're liable to get yourself kneed in the balls for that!"

"Oh, way to be encouraging, Matty! I don't know why the hell I asked you anyway!"

"Because you don't have any friends ya little freak!" he snapped back.

"I do so!"

"Your left hand doesn't count!"

"You pervert!"

"Don't make me throw you in the lake again!"

"You didn't the first time! I jumped! And I think I'll do it again just to get away from you!"

Jeff hopped to his feet and started to jump back into the water, but Matt reached out and shoved him in the ass. Jeff flew forward in a wave of flailing arms and crashed through the still surface again. Matt ducked the splash, but still ended up pretty damp. He took the moment to carefully look around and see that they were alone again. He breathed a sigh of relief, looking down as Jeff came up for air.

"He's gone."

"Do you think he's gonna kill us?"

"Not as much you as he will me, I think," he sighed.

"You always catch it worse than I do," he said, sounding genuinely guilty for it.

"That's because I'm supposed to be the responsible one and take care of you. When you fuck up most of the time I can prevent it." He shifted slightly and brought his knees up to his chest to hug them. "Like just now. I should've known better than to kiss you out here where we could be seen."

Jeff climbed up out of the water again, flopping down on the sun warmed dock to soak up the heat. He toyed idly with the back of Matt's shirt until he provoked him into turning around. The two gazed at each other sadly, as if each were thinking how tragic it was for the love of a lifetime to be between two brothers, eternally banned from one another by the blood they shared.

"I don't regret anything," Jeff whispered out of the blue.

Matt's brows raised in surprise, just as quickly twisting back into the sad curves that made it so easy to see his emotions at times. He felt the sting in his eyes, his throat clenched, and when he next blinked the tears rolled down. He didn't bother wiping them aside as he usually would, but instead let Jeff watch him cry softly. It was rare for him to ever be so open. Yet with Jeff it seemed he never closed. Jeff was the only one that he completely trusted with all of his heart. Trust and love seemed to define everything he felt for his brother.

"I want to live in your eyes," he gave a strained whisper.

"What does that mean, Matty?"

"When I look at you I see Heaven."

There was another long moment of silence between them which was filled only with the breeze and the sounds of water under them. As morose as the moment seemed it was oddly beautiful and perfect. It fit the two of them well.

"We all go to Heaven someday, big brother."

**The End**

_Legalities: Matt Hardy, Jeff Hardy, and any other mentioned characters are property of World Wrestling Entertainment. I claim no knowledge of each of the characters sexual preferences or lives. This is a story of fiction, none of these events are real. I received absolutely no profit from this story._


End file.
